


凉星：Pray For Us

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 天主教，间宫的小提琴改成了管风琴。对于天主教实在是不透彻，看了和基督教区别，还是有些蒙。如果有错误，请原谅。神就是神，在这里不是比喻，是信仰。而爱不是罪。
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	凉星：Pray For Us

管风琴奏起的乐曲就像是神灵的呼吸，在空气和彩色玻璃上鼓动，稀薄却层层包裹人心。  
唱诗班的年幼信徒们齐声高歌，融合成一体的嗓音不再有区分之意，共同从人群间飘去教堂屋顶的最高端。  
间宫垂眸的双眼跟随指尖。他不需要歌谱，也能精准的演奏。  
他记得每一篇曲谱，记得每一段演奏。他的身体是和管风琴一体，即使闭上眼把一切交给手指和键盘。绝对不会出错。  
他爱着演奏，甚至超过神。

他曾经从来不质疑自己爱着神，甚至觉得这面巨大的琴也是神赐予的礼物。他愿意为神而演奏，为那些信徒演奏，为路过这里驻足的任何人演奏。  
于是他发现，他更爱演奏。他可以为任何圣灵演奏。为花，为树，为鸟，为虫。甚至为这所教堂，这把椅子，这尊雕像，这扇玻璃。  
即使没有生命，他也会为此奏曲，因为他觉得自己唤醒了什么。  
他唤醒了许多。也唤醒了自己。

他爱过神。  
他不否认神的存在，他不讽刺人们对于神的信仰。他还依旧敬畏着神，甚至对此感到歉意和罪孽。  
然而间宫从未见过神，他随着诚意感受神的存在，但他察觉到落于自己身上的视线，却来自他人。他捕捉到了分量，那双目光赐予的他的甚至比清晨的空气还要透彻，比映过玻璃的阳光还要明亮，比雕像上折射的色泽还要吸引。  
他在今日的演奏里移开了目光，越过音符下隐藏的寂静，他余光依旧落在最靠近他的角落。  
他精准的找到那个人，目光碰触在一起。对方早已等待他，所以间宫好不吃惊。距离和演奏无法终止他们短暂的相望，无人察觉，可那是今夜赴约的信号。

有贺每周都回来参加礼拜，永远都会坐在同样的位置里，早早就在那里静等。  
他不会有多余的动作，也不会和其他人有多余的接触。若神父询问他的苦恼，他便若无其事的将话语倾诉，同这里的其他人别无二致。  
只是他在撒谎。  
间宫清楚。因为有贺来这里，只是为了见他。听他的演奏，看他的演奏。有贺的目光并不属于教堂，也不是朝向神，而是面向间宫。  
有贺的确有烦恼，倾诉忏悔的部分是真话。可他总是隐藏起来最想说的烦恼，最想说的话语，所幸间宫是唯一知道的人。  
间宫明白，有贺不会对神父阐述实话，都是因为自己。

这是这个小镇上唯一的教堂，却也是东边区域最美丽的建筑。有贺并不住在那边，但却每周日都会来到这里。  
他们家从以前就是教徒，他必定要走入这个行列。不论他如何思考，这点都不允许反驳。  
但他找到了理由。  
间宫在樱花盛开的春日，担任了管风琴的演奏。有贺自从第一次听到，便觉得那个世界或许只有这一位奏者。除了间宫，他没有其他可以与之相比的洁净之词。  
没有神。  
有贺觉得自己不曾爱过神，而他也认为自己不该被神爱着。每当周围的人诚恳的祝福，为他祈祷，那都是他沉默的罪恶。

他只是诚意的想要仰慕那名奏者，起初并没想靠近。可间宫实在是太近了，说到底，只是一名存在于眼前的人。间宫会微笑，会和他说话，甚至悄然倾诉自己的想法，会谈论演奏的事情。  
那只是偶然，却令一切开启了门。有贺发现了间宫的渴望，一切都不再受他控制。  
有贺并不多言，他话很少，却试图学会聆听。曾经他对于倾听保持的不耐烦和无趣，逐渐被间宫打消。  
他们的感情是纯粹的吸引，也是仅有的依偎。他们见面的机会很少，恋情甚至无法被认可和赞扬。  
两人总是悄然幽会。在深夜的教堂中，在夜晚的树林里，或在月下的墓地旁。  
间宫是被丢弃的孩童，他的诞生送走了母亲的生命。神父将他留在身边，无论间宫希望去哪，他都必须留在教堂中。间宫并不是一开始就寻找神的道路，他只是被牵走去那个方向的幼儿，随后越走越远，不知道该如何选择未来。

他们的性，赤裸却又隐蔽。  
狭窄的忏悔室，被他们交织的肉体缠绕上汗水的涩味。  
乌云的影子吞没了教堂，偷偷溜出来碰面的两人依旧爱语不多。他们无法过多的攀谈，无法高声宣告想法，可对方至少都懂。

有贺坐在忏悔室狭窄的椅子上，从后方抱住间宫。他们的下方交合，伴着顶撞，只有细微的摩擦回荡在耳畔。  
喘息的节奏一次又一次，在这个时间却被无限扩大。  
间宫双手扶住墙壁，把身体托付给了对方。摩擦的内部带有不一样的喧嚣，每当他要叫出，便会回头寻求亲吻吞没叫声，呜咽又被有贺搅入齿间的手指捣碎。  
“你的伤疤，没有新的，”有贺越过拥抱。沾满湿液的手指触摸到间宫的后背。坑挖的疤痕都结了完整的痂，他顺着每一道疤痕描绘，藏下他的不满。  
“因为…爱你并不是罪。”  
间宫的回答从前方飘去他耳边。看不到的黑暗，却清晰的在脑中画出怀里人的样子。有贺不知道自己是不是对的，但他或许能想到对方的表情。  
心脏收紧，有贺再次失去了语言。身体顶替了所有词语，深深顶入间宫最深。怀中的人猛然颤抖，呜咽的叫声变成喜悦，却又被压会舌下。

间宫并不害怕同有贺亲密，或做恋人之间的事情。但假设他们想要避开神父进行，可能只有野外的树林。然而冬日封闭了他们，就连彻夜赶来的有贺，手如今也还是被灌满凉意。  
间宫只是懊悔他们在用各自的爱沾染这座教堂，他们将行为带去忏悔室。虽说交欢的液体和气味第二日会被隐藏擦净，但这里终究是信徒忏悔倾诉的地方，是痛苦被聆听化解的地方，却被他们利用了私欲。  
他们在亵渎这个地方。  
间宫第二日总会用鞭子为自己洗礼。他不停的惩罚自己，却发现自己无法面对神袒露出想法。他无法诉说自己的罪，他甚至不觉得那个是应该被说出口的事情。  
他只是无言的鞭打，最终逐渐看清，其实他这样做不过是在驱散心头的挣扎。而他血色的鞭痕，则会被有贺贴入怀中，亲吻和爱抚。那些远比疼痛还要令他心颤。

爱不是罪。  
只是他们被拘束，和不愿摆脱拘束的胆怯，才是罪。  
终有一日，间宫停下了鞭子，停下了忏悔。他不该对神忏悔，因为他甚至怀疑神是否会听。  
他失去了在这里忏悔的资格，却有向着有贺靠近的资格。  
他爱上有贺，这并不该称作罪。  
所以他留下了身躯，全身心的给予有贺拥抱，亲吻，和告白。给予他们一体的快感，他们仅有表达爱的方式，单调而青涩，但其实想要学习更多。

有贺的手抚摸上间宫的侧跨，隔着皮肤能触碰上骨骼的棱型。  
间宫很纤细，有贺无法用力。可他的碰触足够显露他的渴望。间宫很聪明，配合他的动作坐下。  
肉体的拍打发出无法分辨的击响，清晰的重复回荡。  
他从前方勾住间宫的双腿，往后掰开。他让对方把腿分开更大，夹紧自己。  
间宫双脚悬空，只能依靠手扶住身体。而有贺借此冲入，无法看到的躯体令他变得更加贪婪。  
其实有贺曾觉得看不到或许更好，因为间宫不愿在教堂下被看到如此淫乱的样子，有贺坦言他在无光的房间并看不到。  
然而他渴望看到，没有任何懊悔和残酷能阻止他看到爱人的样子。白日的间宫美丽如同圣者的雕像，幸福演奏的神色总令有贺觉得无法碰触。  
但此时他能碰触，却无法窥见更美的画面。间宫留满来自他的温度，他的气味，还有他赐予的行为，唯独没有他的目光。  
有贺希望对方能转过来，清晰的映照在眼睛里，接受他的视线和密语。那并非可以被暗黑掩盖，却无法满足内心的饥饿。

“我想找个地方看到你。”有贺说出想法。因为不善言辞，他找不到可以修饰的词语。  
“但是会被看到。”  
这里是教堂。他们在教堂下进行了私欲的狂欢，甚至为了隐藏，而继续在神的场所撒谎。间宫内心是复杂的，却无法否认。  
可有贺却推起他的腰，让他站了起来。性器退出身体，有贺没再进入。  
有贺让间宫站起来面向他。他们看不到，只能不同的睁大眼寻觅轮廓。  
间宫赤裸的双腿颤抖，他靠在墙上接受腰部被对方手腕托住的支撑，承受空虚的来袭和无法抵达高潮的痛苦。  
“我们还没做完——”  
“我想要看着你做。”  
间宫有话在喉咙，怎么也吐不出，也咽不下。他的手攥住对方的衣服，可立马被有贺反抓在掌中。  
门被打开，衣服零散的铺落在教堂的通道上。彩绘玻璃窗洒出的月光如此微薄，轻描淡写的刻画他们两个人的线条，却并未照在身上。  
无法等待的他们无处可去。有贺搂住间宫，倒入衣物之上。他用身体隔开地板的冰凉，将间宫纤细的躯体捧在怀前。  
玻璃上的故事颜色不均的被映去地板，此处栖息的所有灵魂，纷纷都将目光停留在两人身上。  
虽然不清，可躯体的洁白被大面积渲染。肉体散发出来自体内的热度，相互碰撞生出白浪。

他们看到了对方。虽然只有模糊的色彩，但眼中却闪烁着感情的欲望。  
这比语言还要多，有贺第一次庆幸自己没在继续放任间宫苦恼，而是那他带了出来。  
虽然一切都变得很晚，可还不迟。  
间宫为他把最后那点光也遮掩，压下靠近的唇贴到一起去。亲吻的两具身影也在这一刻，被两人交融的剪影粘成一具。  
有贺的掌心变得很热，碰触在身体赤裸的恋人，温度发生不同的接触。不被疤痕侵袭的腰部光滑而白皙，间宫轻轻打了个哆嗦，但嗓音却平缓，“把我带去更阳光一点的地方也好…”

间宫主动坐了上去，他吞下有贺坚硬的下体。他们再次结合，热流为两人驱散了外界的冷，点燃了他萌生挣扎脱离的心。  
间宫身后被鞭痕交织的躯体随着上下的运作晃动，依稀变得粗乱，如同他无法甩掉的罪。可是有贺的手抚摸上来，干净的肌肤凸显于那片疤痕之上。  
拥抱不曾松开，覆盖遮挡过去，没有在这之上的痕迹干扰。  
有贺亲吻间宫的喉结，对方吞吐的节奏摩擦过嘴唇的纹路。同下方的贯穿同步调，不断抽动，却只有更大的空洞与渴望在拉扯他们的思想。  
这回有贺没有用亲吻帮间宫掩盖，对方也没索要。  
呻吟声是同白日不一样的演奏。是独奏，是一个人的清唱。那是他们的歌曲，两个人的弹奏。  
相扣的十指越来越紧。往日的秘密约会中他们也牵过手，却从来没有如此坚定。因为有贺必须记住，他要抓着间宫不放，然后把对方拉去阳光下。

他们不属于这里。早已不属于。  
而他们曾一度伪装起来，在神的眼皮下躲藏。  
其实什么都躲不过，终究他们都会暴露。  
暴露在彼此的眼中。

手抚摸上膨胀的性器，套弄的节奏越来越急促。颤抖痉挛的腹部在收缩，两人早已熟悉大小的后方在流畅的吞吐吮吸，不停涌出肉体的拍合声。  
有贺发现间宫从未那么有力过。大概是因为他们一直躲避的地方，总是令间宫无法借力。此时间宫成为最主动的一方，主动自己动起来，宣泄压抑的爱和渴求，告诉有贺他有怎样的期待。  
直到释放的前一刻，间宫都没停止自己做，甚至他在帮助有贺。有贺除了被下方吮吸所抽走的理智，更多是被身上人悬于上方的姿态所吸引。  
在他看来，间宫位于比他更高的地方，但又和他并肩。此时间宫在教堂的屋顶下沉浸在欲望里，却距离神好远，距离他又好近。  
间宫不会再为了对神的忏悔而同他拉开距离，而是选择和他一起告别这个地方。

释放的温度融入体温内。和空气不一样，和教堂的地板不一样。  
然而他们还是被发现的。被神父驱赶，被捉住囚禁，被小镇的人们迫忏悔，被愤怒蔑视和斥责围绕。  
鞭子回到了间宫身上，但他不会吐露任何忏悔的哭喊。他清楚自己不会对神忏悔，而他更不应该在这里。  
他的确亵渎了神，可他早已不是这里的一员。他不再是信徒，所以他并不需要神——  
他需要有贺。

有贺夜晚来了，将他偷偷带了出来。  
能去那里？至少不能留在这里。  
“如果我们已经不能靠近神，那我们只能靠近彼此。”有贺为他们带来了马，还有潦草打包的行李。说不好听的，是他从家里偷来的。  
信奉神的家人不在任何有贺，而有贺也没有位置继续留在这个被神赐予爱的城市。神爱着众人，也会谅解忏悔的人。可两人不求原谅，只因为他们有足以容下自己全部的另一个人在。  
间宫曾经的白日和阳光，只属于教堂的管风琴下。而他失去了管风琴，却没失去自己的嗓音，自己的手，自己对于音乐的留恋与爱。  
有贺告诉他要一起去外面，那里会有更多音乐，更多阳光，还有能看到彼此的白日。

“我们不再拥有神，可你能被我拥有。”  
间宫抚摸上肩膀，衣服下的疼痛不停提醒他。  
人是有欲望的，就连他曾经希望为所有东西演奏的心情也是一种欲望。他现在还有没法被抹除的欲望，就是同有贺离开。  
他们认可神的存在，但却不能爱神。  
他们成为彼此的神，从过去的胆小茫然里拉出对方，救赎自己。

夜晚的逃亡，被马蹄的声音掩盖。今年还没开花的樱花树林，枯萎的枝头没有一朵花瓣残留。  
两个人抛弃了那座城，离开了那座教堂，但或许一辈子都不会忘记年幼时相信的，所谓“神的目光”。  
如果真的有神在继续追随凝视，他们会把自己信仰的东西一一展露给神看。他们会继续坐着不该做的事情，抹掉曾经神修饰上的外层。然后他们剥离那层膜，绽放着，只是因为他们活给了对面的那个人。

他们拥有能走得更远的能力。  
两个人，是唯一的给对方的祷告与忏悔之地。


End file.
